


Office

by Sinnocent_Lillebror



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2p! America mentioned, 2p! Sufin suggested, Awkward and blushy Thurston, Bondage and Discipline, Crossdressing Egil, Fluff, Hey that's pretty gay owo, I will die if somebody actually takes the time to read these tags, Incest, Light Bondage, Look at all those chickens, M/M, Office AU, Possibly explicit smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Sweet Bernard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnocent_Lillebror/pseuds/Sinnocent_Lillebror
Summary: Egil sprawled himself over the now clean surface of the kitchen table, whining softly in boredom. A couple of hours passed and he missed Loki dearly, wishing and hoping that he'd come home soon. Eventually, his eyes drifted over to a long forgotten lunchbox that settled upon the counter, unmoving and untouched."Silly big brother, he forgot his," Egil started, realization dawning upon him. "...his lunch. Yay!~ At least now I have an excuse to go visit him!~"That was all the reasoning he needed to go see the Norwegian.





	1. Chapter 1

Loki groaned and ran his fingers through brown strands of chocolate hair, grabbing a fistful to yank on it. He shut his eyes tightly and threw his head back, harshly biting on his bottom lip to suppress another loud moan that threatened to alert the entire office filled with his fellow coworkers on what was going on. What was supposed to be a short visit escalated to a makeout session and from a makeout session to this.

He couldn't control himself and when Egil offered to take care of the problem, he didn't want to pass up this risky opportunity. The idea of doing something like this in public always did excite him because that'd mean he'd have to restrain the Icelander.

Seeing him tied up and vulnerable did bring out a somewhat sadistic side of him, especially when he forced Egil to disobey a simple order. Naturally, this meant Loki was free to punish him in any way he desired.

Plunging down to take him in entirely, the brunette gently stroked the Norwegian's thighs and sucked harder on his member. The Icelander gagged slightly, small tears forming in the corners of his eyes, before he pulled back and repeated his actions.

Eventually, he stopped, a string of saliva forming when he disconnected his lips from his shaft. Loki couldn't help, but admire the way he sat there muddled below his waist and close to his groin, panting. Egil shyly looked up and locked eyes with the pyromaniac for a split second, both of his cheeks flushed a light rosy color.

"E...Egil," Loki said breathlessly, shifting to tower over the Nordic. He lifted his chin up using his index finger and thumb, leaning down to plant a kiss to his forehead and then his lips. He caressed his cheek with his other hand and deepened the kiss, and just as he licked his bottom lip, someone knocked on the front door to his humble abide.

Begrudgingly and alarmed, Loki parted away and placed a finger over his lips to shush Egil who nodded in understanding. Fixing his appearance to at least appear decent, the Norwegian held back a disgruntled noise of irritation and instead welcomed whoever was on the other side with open arms.

"O-oh Bernard, hello. I didn't expect to see you here," Loki smiled sheepishly and pretended to do his job. "Did you need something?"

"Nah, Thurston sent me here, told me to go ahead and deliver these stacks of papers and book copies to you. He told me, you'd be fine with keeping his stuff for the meantime until he finishes doing what he has to do."

"I'm okay with that, just set them over ngh -" Loki gasped softly and bit down on his tongue, a shiver traveling down his spine. He shot Egil a warning glare and attempted to close his legs, although Egil smirked deviously and persisted with his previous actions.

"Hmm? You alright?" Bernard asked, setting the box down on a nearby table.

"Aahhuh, I - I'm fine! I banged my leg on my desk, that's all," He replied shakily, his breath hitching. The Icelander busied himself with tenderly nipping at his shaft, licking and sucking his flesh, eventually, wrapping his lips around the tip and brushing his tongue over it to lick up some precum that leaked out.

"Loki? You sure you're okay? Your face is fairly red," Bernard made his way towards him, "Here, let me take a look."

"D-don't come any closer!" Loki shouted, confusing and startling the hell out of the Swedish male. "It's nothing p-personal, but aghhn - ahh, I need to concentrate! P-please? I need to finish this paperwork!"

"Oh umm, okay? Whatever you say man," He said slowly, backing up, and turning to leave. The moment the door clicked shut, Loki grabbed Egil's wrist and yanked him up, slamming him down on his desk afterwards.

"I didn't appreciate how you deliberately disobeyed me _love_ ," He growled, raising his hand up to undo his tie.

"B-big brother, I -"

"Shut it, I don't want to hear your excuses sweetheart. What you did was unacceptable and now, you'll have to pay the price. Wouldn't you agree?~"

Egil gulped nervously and quietly nodded, fully aware that no matter what he did or say, Loki had the intention to fuck him senseless. A part of him was excited to experience his rough side again and another really valued his ability to walk. He didn't know which he preferred, pleasure or being able to travel to places without having to be carried around. Either way, the Norwegian would have it _his_ way and Egil couldn't be more anxious and curious as to what would happen to him.

The thoughts of Loki turning back to his sadistic side and inflicting pain on him was arousing, moreso if he was tied up with little to no clothing as the ginger haired male teased him in every way possible. The Norwegian smirked and carelessly ripped his pants and boxers, his shirt following after.

"L-Loki! That was my favorite shirt!" Egil complained.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have worn your favorite shirt today," Loki shot back, tying his wrists together. "Besides, I do very much enjoy seeing you wear those skirts and dresses~"

"B-but, it's embarrassing! And I don't like all the flirting and cat whistling!"

"Flirting?" Loki furrowed his brows and scowled, trailing his hand down to grab ahold of his hip. "Who is it."

"A-allen," Egil squeaked quietly as he tested how much he could separate his wrists. Not a whole lot, the tie had a tight grip, however, it wasn't enough to cut off his blood circulation.

"Tch, I'm guessing you're the reason why he has a gap between his teeth," Loki concluded.

"What? Really?! I d-didn't mean to punch him that hard!"

"Don't worry about that love. He deserved it," He huffed. "I'll teach that bastard not to mess with somebody that clearly belongs to me."

"B-big brother," Egil softly said, shuddering from the warm breath near his ear.

"I'm going to enter you slowly, so you'll feel me, won't you?" Loki whispered huskily, hoisting the Icelander's hips up and pushing himself in, emitting a small whimper from the boy beneath him.

"A-ahn, you're so tight Egil." Loki stated, pulling out and thrusting back in with a grunt; a shaky moan slipping past his lips. "When was the last time we did this?"

"T-two...two weeks ago, in the back of the car in an alleyway - ngh!~"

"And the time before that?~" Loki mused, pushing himself further in, but this time more roughly.

"Mmnnhh~ On a Friday night, in a public b-bathroom~ I was teasing you a-and you didn't like it so you hah!~ Y-you dragged me off in there a-and - !~"

Loki shut him up with a deep, meaningful kiss, bucking his hips harder and deeper inside him at a painfully slow pace. Each thrust caused the Icelander to cry out in bliss, but not loud enough to please the Norwegian.

He was going to break Egil, watch as he came undone and began to beg for more of him. The longer this went on, the more sexually frustrated and teary eyed the brunette got. His scarlet eyes were practically screaming for Loki to go faster, to ruthlessly ravish him on his desk, and at the same time they were coated with pure innocence.

If Loki hadn't hit his prostate for the first time that day, _he_ would've been the one to quicken his pace and lose complete control over himself. He would have gladly allowed Egil to scream his name, though he remembered they were still in a public location and he had to muffle his sharp cry with his lips.

Even so, it didn't stop him from aiming and abusing the spot, over and over, faster and faster, to the point where he had to put a cloth in Egil's mouth to hide all the loud wails of ecstasy.

"Ahh~ Egil," Loki moaned a little himself, his thrusts quickening in speed. The boy beneath him was flushed pure red, constant tears bursting out of his eyes from the overwhelming bundles of pleasure.

Then, the phone rang, momentarily causing both of them to freeze. This however, didn't remotely faze Loki. Instead, he thought up of a devious plan as he reached over and picked up the phone; raising a hand up to playfully silence the Icelander.

"Hello?~" Loki cooed on the other end, beginning to roughly move back and forth once more.

"Loki, you little shit!" Thurston huffed and straightened his tie. "You made my wife paranoid!"

"Did I now?"

"Dammit, whatever you did put him on edge! Bernald thinks you hate him or something! And what's this of acting weird? Is Egil there?"

" 'Course he is!~ Say hi to Thurston, love!~" Loki chuckled darkly and removed the gag, placing the phone near his ear.

"L-Lok - ahhh!~" Egil arched his back, mewling.

"Don't be rude dear~ I'm sure he'll appreciate the hi~"

"Oh my god, I'm so done with you. I swear to god, when I come up there, I'm kicking your ass!" On the other end of the line, Thurston blushed furiously from embarrassment and rubbed his temples in exasperation. It didn't help to ease his mind as he heard all this going on, Egil's strangled cries and Loki occasionally whispering dirty things to his lover.

How could he act so casual and still be able to talk over the phone while he literally pounded him into his work desk?

"Hmm?~ That so? Okay!~ I'll be sure to handle that, takk!"

"Hngh!~ Lok - ahhh!~" Egil muffled through his tied up hands, squirming a bit. His body was trembling from the large amounts of bliss the Norwegian brought him each time he slammed into his prostate. It was driving him insane and he couldn't bring himself to lower his voice.

It wasn't until half an hour later until Loki hung up the phone, his hand trailing down sensually from his stomach to pump his member. "You look so cute this way~" Loki hummed, prying the Icelander's hands away from his mouth with his other hand. "As much as I want to keep you this way honey, I have to head back to work and take care of that pest~"

Loki leaned down and feverishly kissed him, shoving his tongue past his parted lips as his hips collided with Egil's repeatedly creating a smacking sound. He felt a warm feeling bubble up inside him and on him for the Icelander came to his release.

After a few more powerful and sloppy thrusts, he finally reached his end and shot his seed deep inside Egil, "N-ngh, hah~"

"W...warm~" Egil whimpered weakly, quivering.

Loki towered over him, panting heavily and giving a slight hum in acknowledgment. A couple of minutes passed till he decided to pull out and clean himself and Egil. He withdrew one of the bottom cabins from his desk and rummaged through a selection of clothes, choosing to dress him up in an oversized sweater this time, with a pair of thigh high stockings, and he went far as to placing a flower in his messy brown locks.

"Crossdressing me again, huh?" Egil muttered meekly, giggling hoarsely.

"Yup!~ You look stunning love~" Loki complimented, kissing his forehead lovingly. He carried the Icelander off his desk and placed him on his lap, wrapping an arm securely around his waist to pull him closer. It didn't take long for Egil to take the hint and for him to fall asleep in his warm embrace to which caused a broad, genuine smile to form on the Norwegian's lips.

"Jeg elsker deg, lillebror."


	2. Car Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I finally managed to finish this chapter qwq
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes if there is any. I reviewed over this chapter multiple times and changed so much that my eyes started to hurt XD

The sound of a roaring engine and radio music played in repeat inside Egil's mind as he perched up on the window to gaze out at the busy streets. Everything was dull and boring, sometimes exquisite and captivating when they passed by more of the richer streets.

The trio were on their way home after a long and tiring night from the movies and arcade games. It wasn't like what they imagined, their date went downhill from the moment they got stuck in traffic, all because of a moron who got in a car wreck in the middle of the street. 

The arcade games were no better. The machines were broken down and continuously swallowed coins, refusing to allow them to play any games and get anything done. In the middle of inserting coins to a greedy machine, Loki ended up snapping and torturing the poor machinery, which got them kicked out.

Egil felt awful that Loki couldn't accomplish his dreams and make this into the best night of their lives. Today didn't seem to work in their favor, but the least he could do was make up for it, right?

"E-elskan?" The Icelander nervously fumbled with the Norwegian's slender fingers as he nibbled on his bottom lip.

"Not now love."

Damn, that broke his heart. "O-oh...okay."

Stopping at a red light, Egil shifted closer to his big brother and slipped his hand over to push some of his bangs aside. Loki took a quick look at him and heaved a sigh, kissing the front of his hand. "We still have twenty minutes left till we get home."

"C-can...can we do something before we do?"

"Sweetheart, you know it won't work out. Everything tonight has been a cluster fuck," Loki replied with a frown. "We can watch a movie when we get back."

"N-nei, I mean if...w-we can do the thingy," Egil answered, confusing his boyfriend.

"The thingy?"

"Yeah, the thingy!" The Icelander boasted.

"What thingy?"

"That thing...people do?"

"Egil, people do a lot of things," Loki deadpanned.

Another awkward silence followed right after. The light turned green, signaling that he was free to go from his parking space. Egil found himself pouting and whining in protest, sometimes muttering in his native tongue, until an idea clicked. The mischievous Icelander glanced over at Loki to ensure he wasn't paying any attention to him before he made a bold move.

He had slipped his hand underneath the Norwegian's pants and had began to rub him in a few sensitive areas. Loki gasped and gripped the steering wheel with massive force, his knuckles turning white.

"E-Egil, what are you doing?" He squeaked.

"Having a little fun of my own~" Egil teased, using his other hand to unzip his pants and pull down his boxers just enough to see his forming erection.

"Egil!" Loki shouted, horrified and paranoid that someone would see. "This is dangerous! I'm driving! We can't just - ahn!"

The Norwegian blushed furiously and bit down on his tongue, forcing himself to concentrate on the road. This was bad, this was very bad, but fuck it felt good.

Utilizing one hand, he reached down and grabbed a fistful of Egil's brown locks and tugged on it, his eyes fluttering closed as he leaned his head back to groan. His grip on the steering wheel loosened, his mouth hanging open and before he knew it, a car screeched and swerved, nearly missing them. Immediately both boys shot up alarmed and frightened, the Icelander's wide eyes frantically looking around in a panic.

"S-shit!" Loki cursed, tightening his grip back on the steering wheel.

"S-sorry!" Egil meekly apologized. "I'll umm...read a book to pass the time."

"What?" The Norwegian huffed. "You're seriously going to leave me like  _this?_  Not to mention neglecting your own arousal?"

"I'm not horny!" The Icelander protested with a pout.

"Egil, it's blatantly obvious that you have an erection of your own. Do you honestly believe a skirt will be enough to hide that?"

"Yes."

"You're unbelievable." Loki grinned. "And cute too."

"I'm not cute! I'm handsome!" Egil corrected him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Whatever you say dear."

"Umm...big brother? What are you doing? Our house is that way." Egil jabbed a thumb directly to another street, his brows furrowed in confusion. The Norwegian stayed quiet and turned the wheel, leading them to an alleyway that was peaceful and quiet.

"Ah, that's better," He finally said, taking off his seat belt. "Now," He looked at Egil, "Go to the back."

"Huh? What? Why?"

"Just do it little brother."

Oh no, that was his weakness. The Icelander happily obliged and obeyed his brother's command as he sat down in one of the seats, looking like an adorable and innocent puppy.

Loki followed in pursuit and sat down next to the brunette, pulling Egil to sit on his lap and face him. He wasted no time in locking their lips together in a heated kiss as he ground up against him, one of his hands moving downwards to grope his ass.

Egil squeaked and yanked on his curl, a dark growl escaping past the Norwegian's lips. "Ngh - dammit...I thought I told you to wear something underneath this skirt."

"I know, I know, but I didn't want to feel restricted a-and..."

"Quiet Egil. You know what happens to naughty little boys, don't you?" Loki purred, biting his earlobe.

"Y...yes," Egil mewled.

"Heh...that's good," He whispered as he moved his hands over to grab his hips. "Because I'm not going to hold back," He finished, thrusting upwards at the same time he pulled the Icelander down.

Loki let out a sharp moan as he went in for a second harsh thrust, holding Egil's hips in place as he slammed the Icelander back down - the Icelander letting out a strangled cry of pain. His vision clouded with greed and lust as well as a hint of sadism that overwhelmed his senses to be gentle and set a slow pace for his beloved little brother.

In truth, Egil was enjoying this more than he should, being a masochist and all. The feeling of being mercilessly ravaged without preparation was such a huge turn on and the Icelander couldn't help, but want more. He was being needy just as Loki was, yet they both didn't care. He was at his brother's mercy and it was incredibly hot how the Norwegian would growl viciously every now and then when Egil attempted to take control.

It was a warning that told him not to and to simply submit to him. Today was one of those days where Loki's tolerance was fairly dim and this naturally meant he was a possessive sadist. Anybody who got near Egil and talked to him were met with a spray can and lighter.

The pyromaniac groaned and bucked his hips upwards repeatedly, pushing his hardened and thick member deeper and deeper into Egil, causing the latter to cry out more often and louder than before. He didn't know how much longer he could last with the erratic and rough thrusts. All in all, the Icelander was certain Loki would force him to beg for his release and even go far as to making him call him big brother. There was no doubt that he too beared the same kink as his 1p.

'Big brother'.

What's so sexy about being referred to as such? Maybe it's the thirst to be acknowledged as one? Or perhaps it's the thrill of knowing they're in control and they can do as they please to someone who holds a less superior title.

Suddenly, without any warning Loki pushed Egil off and slammed him down on the car seats, flipping him over to lay on his stomach. The Norwegian let out a dark, menacing chuckle as he watched his seed drip down the Icelander's milky colored legs and stain the soft cushions.

He brought a hand down and gently stroked his ass, soon smacking him hard when Egil tried to sit up. "Did I say we're finished?" Loki growled, his eyes darkening to a malicious glare.

"N-no," Egil whimpered.

"Damn right I didn't." He brought his hand down and slapped him again with a coy smirk. "Call me big brother."

If Egil made a bet about the prediction he made, he would've won a few extra bucks without a problem. Letting out a quiet whine the Icelander swayed his hips from side to side in a teasing manner, growing fairly impatient.

"Don't make me repeat myself Egil," Loki growled, bringing his hand down to slap his ass cheek.

"Nhh!~ Stórir bróðir!"

"I said, louder!" Another slap.

"Ahh!~ Stórir bróðir!!"

"Such a good boy~" He purred satisfyingly, rubbing the red hand print he left on Egil's ass. "Now my dear little brother," He let out a deep seductive chuckle. "Beg."

"No," Egil retaliated -  _big mistake_. He gasped and clawed at the seats, tears brimming his eyes as his plump, pink lips parted in two. He wanted to let out a scream, yet a lump formed in his throat and he found himself gasping like a fish out of water. A shiver ran down his spine as he arched his back, only to be forced to lay down by a gruff, yet gentle hand.

Loki groaned deeply, pushing himself further in and exerting a strangled cry that refused to announce it's presence. Egil desperately wanted to show him just how good it felt by crying out in bliss, but alas couldn't. The Norwegian was easing his way through clenched walls and brushing painfully slow against his prostate, Egil's squirming not once ceasing to a stop.

"Beg," Loki commanded through labored breaths.

God this felt good.

"B-b...big...ah~ Ngh! Oh Loki!" The Icelander choked, "M-move...plea...please move!"

"Aww, is that the best you can do?~" He gave a single rough thrust, keeping him still.

"Ah! Fuck, please Loki! Please!" Egil pleaded desperately. He elicited a loud feverish whimper from the Icelander when the Norwegian grabbed a fistful of Egil's silky chocolate locks and tugged on it, forcefully throwing his head back.

Loki licked his lips in hunger, leaning down to bite down on the side of his neck to start working on a hickey; his other hand trailing down to grab his hip. "L-loki," Egil cried in bliss, unconsciously wiggling his hips to make him start thrusting.

However, his plan backfired as Loki persisted with his actions and forced Egil to keep still, unwilling to move till he watched his little brother break. He was itching to hear him gasp and whimper, cry and plead for him and him only to satisfy his needs. Although, that would have to wait till Egil lost complete control over himself.

The major problem at this time was that Egil was being completely stubborn, hoping that his lustful and innocent face was enough to tempt Loki. He let out soft mewls and haphazard pants, drool creeping from the corner of his mouth. "M-move..."

"Was that a direct order?" Loki growled, towering over him. "You're not the one who is in control darling.  **I am**."

"I said move," Egil replied, purposely ignoring his threatening tone. Seeing as none of them were budging from their spots, the Icelander decided to take the initiative and get things started a different way.

" _Excuse me_?" The pyromaniac hissed, tugging at his hair slightly. "Mind repeating yourself  **dear**? Or do you not know your place?"

"Afraid I'm nhh~ s-stepping out of line?"

"Tsk. Talking back I see. Here let me remind you Egil," Loki pulled back and slammed back in, pushing his hardened member deep within Egil. "Who the real  ** _alpha_**  is," He finished off with another harsh thrust.

The Icelander whimpered loudly, digging his nails in the seats below him as he subconsciously moved to get Loki to hit him dead on, on his prostate. The Norwegian tutted in response and used a bit of magic to keep him painfully still as he forced his way back in at an alarming rate - it was unpredictable, rough, slow, and deep each time.

Egil softly cried, his mind hazy as his eyes flooded with lust, needing more and more each time. Loki hummed in amusement, glaring down at the quivering figure beneath him with sadistic intent. He gently bit his bottom lip, a shiver traveling down his spine once the sudden realization dawned upon him.

Egil was at his mercy, exactly how he wanted it from the very beginning.

Loki gave out a malignant chuckle and rubbed his hips soothingly before harshly ramming himself back in, pushing the Icelander's face further into the seat from the sudden force. "Mhh~ Egil," He groaned, "I wonder how much more it will take," He roughly slammed back in, "before you start screaming my name."

"I refuse!" Egil protested weakly, another pleasured cry escaping past his lips. The Norwegian mercilessly began to speed up at an alarming rate, not giving the Icelander time to adjust to the sudden bundles of pleasure. He gasped and mewled, feeling his walls tighten around Loki's swollen shaft, which continued to force it's way in and brush against his prostate.

"Ah~" Loki grunted, fully aware the car was swaying due to his erratic thrusts, yet he didn't stop. He drove himself in deeper and harder - a slapping sound forming every time he'd collide with his beloved little brother's behind.

Loki relished the fact Egil was being very disobedient. Something about him outright refusing to acknowledge and obey his authority was extremely arousing.

The pyromaniac licked his lips in hunger and stopped briefly, turning Egil to his side to get a better angle as he almost immediately began to ravish him sideways.

"B-big brother!~" Egil choked, panting haphazardly. "I'm c-close!"

"How bad do you want it?~" Loki grunted, not once stopping or slowing down with his sexual actions. He smirked a tiny bit and reached down to stroke him in time with his thrusts, the small amount of magic he used long gone.

Egil let out a sharp blissful cry, his eyes clouding with tears. "Ahh!~ Loki please! I want it r-really bad! Please!!"

"Do you really?~"

"Yes!" Egil screamed. After what seemed for eternity, Loki finally hit his boyfriend's prostate which sent him over the edge. The Icelander gasped and arched his back, shutting his eyes tightly as his came over his brother's hand and the seats.

Not long after, Loki gave one final thrust and released his own sticky seed inside of him, filling Egil to the brim. The pyromaniac panted heavily and leaned back, licking his hand free of the Icelander's load before he began to clean them both up.

"Sleep darling, I'll drive us home safely," Loki quietly whispered, draping his jacket over Egil's slumped figure.

"W-wha...? I can drive if...you want me to," Egil offered, his words slurred. The Norwegian laughed, brushing a few strands of the Icelander's hair away from his face as he leaned down to kiss his cheek - Egil having fallen asleep.

"Rest well," He whispered, soon tensing up when he saw flashing lights and a cop car pull up in front of them. "Well  _fuck!_ "


End file.
